Adventure On!
by Hisuiiro
Summary: Rane had just started her first adventure when she met a mantled guy in the bar and a particular-looking merchant bunny. Will she finally find out what her dream means? English, finally!


Well... I'm back! Sorta.. ;

**Disclaimer:** it's impossible for me to own such game like Legend of Mana... SquareEnix has a lot more heads to do the imagination.

* * *

The sun hadn't even reached its throne on the peak of the cerulean dome when I reached Domina; a warm and pleasant small town. ... Or at least, that's what I read written on the archway.

Having reached my destination at last, I swept the sweat away from my eyebrow and stopped by not far from the town, spreading my sight to the green scene that surrounded the yellow color of Domina's hay roofs. The sight slightly reminded me of those cute, little villages stuck inside Christmas snow globes from my younger days; only minus the fake snow.

As I followed the trail past the archway, my attention flew straightly to observe the Church on the Eastern side of the town. Being the tallest building in Domina, the holy place stood graciously to receive the blessing ray of morning sunlight from the Goddess. At this point of view, it looked so sanctum I couldn't get my eyes away for some time.

I heard that the priest there was widely known as a prudent, too, and I couldn't say I was not tempted to ask him about my dream. But then, somehow, I thought it might be better for me to help Meimei out from her retirement problem instead. Besides, helping others brings your own salvation, doesn't it?

"... Name."

My short daydream ended in seconds, and so were my steps. I looked away from the Church and blinked as I witness someone was standing before me.

... Or something. I wasn't really sure. It did appear too short for a person, though, and that brown, conical shape kinda reminded me of those Honey Onions that Trent harvested a week ago, only the size was as big as a ripped Bumpkin in mid autumn. My eyebrows rose even higher when this onion-person turned his back slightly to the side, showing me two hollows on his front side that I guessed was supposed to be the eyes, and asked, "What's your name?"

Blinking, I averted my eyes to the point where the onion-person was looking at. At once, I noticed the presence of another man standing with his back facing the onion-man. Unfortunately, for the onion-man, this guy didn't care much. His green sand mantle weaved as he started to walk off, not even bother to turn around to face his caller.

"Hey!" the onion-man called once again, this time in higher tone. "At least you can give me a name!"

The shouting worked. The mantled man did halt, and then turned his back around to face the onion-person. And that was when his appearance was clearly visible to me.

He was a young man, perhaps around 2-3 years higher than me in age. His figure was sturdy with a pair of serious, gleaming dark blue eyes that matched his armor, and beneath the fabric of his mantle, I could see a sword was strapped to his belt, ready to be drawn anytime.

Half-consciously, my eyes trailed to the lower part of his face, and stopped a while there. On the lower part of his neck, right beneath his collar bone, was the weirdest gem I had ever seen in my whole life. The color was deep blue, just like his eyes, and the sunshine was reflected on its smooth surface perfectly I almost thought it had glowed. Indeed, I swore it had glowed even so faintly. How could a reflection of bright, morning sun become so blue?

The mantled man then huffed.

"... Elazul," I heard him mumbled slightly before turning back again and left, making his way to a bar. The onion-man and I could only watch his mantle-covered back went further and vanished to the other side of the bar's door.

"Huh! What a weirdo!" the onion-man followed to turn around, and that was when he noticed my presence. He instantly threw these... looks, as though he was scanning me right from top to toe.

Now I kind of understood what that man felt when I stared at him...

"... Ehh. Hi...?" I decided to greet him, unsure of what to say afterwards. The onion-man stopped scanning me not long after then and showed me a big grin.

"An adventurer, huh?" he asked, pointing at my spear. "How long has it been?"

I sighed lightly to the question and shrugged, curving a smile. "About 4 hours? I'm not sure... Honestly I just left today."

"Really? Then, let me introduce myself!" the onion-man offered an arm; forcing me to bow rather deeply only to shake his hand. "I'm Duelle, the Onion Warrior! If you have any question about fights, just ask."

Straightening up, I chuckled. His voice sounded a lot merrier now, compared with when he talked with the mantled guy.

"Why, thank you!" I said. "But... Maybe tomorrow; right now I'm happy enough just to meet a fruit-fortune-teller instead of bandits."

"Oh, you never know when the fight will start," said Duelle. "That's why I bring this buddy along," — he showed the 'large' sword he was holding, which I adorably mistook as a giant kitchen knife at first — "Never let your guard down!"

I nodded and, just to make him sure, replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," he smiled, rather proudly. "Ah well... We'll meet again someday. I'm sure of it."

I didn't have opportunity to ask him more; he showed yet again that grin and turned his back away, approaching one of the house nearby. I shrugged it off immediately, remembering I still had to browse the entire Market for Meimei's stand.

I took no more time anymore, then, and headed for the Northern part of the town where the Market was located. A Sproutling passed by me on the way; his swaying leaves slightly reminded me of those from the ancient tree I've seen in my dreams.

I wonder if my dream has something to do with the Sproutlings...?


End file.
